


Fun and A Little Stupid

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Porn, Fluff, Hand Washing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: J2 decide to make a hand washing video for Instagram.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Fun and A Little Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quarantined yet, but I assume that this week i'll be working from home. And hopefully getting more time to write. Anyway, I can't stop watching Seb Stan's handwashing video, lol, and I dreamt this last night-- that J2 made one. Anyway, stay safe, practice social distancing and wash your hands.

“We’ve stopped filming with two and a half episodes left, ever. Who knows when we will be able to do a con again. I know you’re bored as hell, c’mon Jay, humor me.” Jensen asked with a smile on his face as he leaned on the doorjamb to the bathroom. His phone was in his hand as he watched Jared brush his teeth and look at himself in the mirror.

“Feels dumb.” Jared offered around a mouthful of foamy toothpaste and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from snapping a picture for his own enjoyment.

“I know you’re already bored as hell. I know you miss the fans like I do. C’mon. Fun and a little stupid, just like us.” Jensen watched as Jared spat out the toothpaste and splashed water on his face, but he knew he’d already won.

“Fun and a little stupid, the title of your biography.” Jared offered but he nodded as Jensen came further into the bathroom. First they both checked to make sure that nothing was going to show on the counter-top, or in the mirror reflection that would give anyone cause to talk. (Two bottles of lube were tossed into a drawer and a pair of dirty underwear were moved from where they were casually tossed near the tub, just in case some eagle eyed viewer saw.)

“Facebook live or just a video for Instagram?” Jensen asked, finger hovering over his apps waiting for the decision.

“Video. I always feel bad about the people I can’t comment back to.” Decision made, Jensen opened the camera app and they squeezed together into the frame.

“Hey, all. I guess, uh, the thing these days is a hand washing video but first we wanted to say hi and show you’re we’re both safe and sound with family back in Texas until the quarantine and social distancing is over.” Jensen smiled into the camera, imagining all their fans watching at home once he posted and felt his smile grow even more genuine.

“So, yeah, you’re probably all tired of Happy Birthday and I’m pretty sure we can’t beat Sebastian Stan’s version of it anyway so I’ll be washing and Jensen will do the singing. He hasn’t told me what song he chose..” Jared trailed off and side eyes Jensen, who smiled with teeth but said nothing, “ But i’m sure, knowing my best friend it’ll be totally appropriate. So, yeah, here we go.”

Jensen flipped the camera around and moved to the side of the sink to get Jared in the frame as he turned the tap to get the water going. As soon as Jared pumped the soap into his hands, Jensen started singing:

Brother let me be your shelter

Never leave you all alone

I can be the one you call

When you're low

Brother let me be your fortress

When the night winds are driving on

Be the one to light the way

Bring you home

When he stopped, Jared slowly, quietly, rinsed his hands and shook them to dry them. He looked up into the camera with a shaky smile. He hadnt been expecting Jensen to sing that song, as Jensen knew full well. Without another word he stopped the video and put the phone down on the counter just in time for all 6’4” of Jared to barrel at him and wrap him up in his arms.

“Fuck you Jen; that song. I just about started crying.” Jared sighed into Jensen’s neck, tickling the hairs there.

“Why do you think I picked it, Jay? C’mon.” Softly, Jensen tugged Jared and his clean hands out of the bathroom and back to their bedroom; they could post the video later.


End file.
